What was wrong with the Ending
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt... Ich war mit dem Ende des Filmes nicht einverstanden und hab es umgeschrieben. Viel Spass beim Lesen! Bitte Reviewd!


What was wrong with the ending...?  
  
Wie der Titel schon sagt, habe ich mich leicht enttäuscht gefühlt, als ich das wunderschöne Ende von "Pirates of the Caribbean" gesehen habe. Deshalb habe ich mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht (auf der Heimreise des Kinotrips) und beschlossen dieses winzige Problem mit der Hilfe eines Fanfics zu lösen. Nun aufgepasst:  
  
Disclaimer: Der Film gehört nicht mir, das Srcipt gehört nicht mir, zwei ganz bestimmte Schauspieler (die die überzeugendsten Gründe waren warum wir, meine Freundin und ich, uns den Film angeguckt haben (kleiner Witz, sie waren zwar auch daran Schuld, aber nicht alleine)) gehören nicht mir, und auf Grund dieser Tatsachen, bin ich weder reich, noch berühmt und dazu totunglücklich. Was soll ich noch dazu sagen...?  
  
Zusammenfassung: Lest oben, ihr... (beschimpfen wir mal nicht unsere zaghaften Leser...grins)  
  
Will machte sich an dem Morgen auf den Weg, wild entschlossen das Richtige zu tun. Er würde der Frau seiner Träume seine unendliche Liebe für sie gestehen, einen guten, wenn nicht seinen besten Freund vor dem Tod bewahren und danach seiner Berufung folgen, dem Leben in Freiheit auf offener See. Auf dem Fortplatz angekommen, beobachtete er erstmals die Menge und lauschte dem Wirbel der Trommeln. Tausend aberwitzige Pläne schossen durch seinen Kopf, einer verrückter und undurchführbarer als der andere. Als er mit einem Mal den, ihm wohlbekannten, bunten Vogel auf der Fahnenstange sitzen sah, kehrte sein Selbstvertrauen und die Gewissheit eines erfolgreichen Endes seines Vorhaben zurück. Er beschloss, sich von Elisabeth zu verabschieden und ging auf das Podest zu, auf den sie neben ihrem Vater und ihrem Verlobten stand und die Hinrichtung beobachtete.  
  
"Gouverneur. Kommodore. Elisabeth. Ich hätte dir von Anfang an sagen sollen, dass ich dich liebe."  
  
Danach stürzte er sich kopfüber in die Menge der Zuschauer, drängte jeden zur Seite der ihm im Weg stand und zog seinen Säbel. Währenddessen fiel Elisabeth in Ohnmacht. Mit einem Mal waren die Wachen in Alarmbereitschaft. Will boxte sich den Weg bis zur Henkerstribühne frei, schleuderte seine Waffe gerade noch rechtzeitig in das Holz der Falttür und rettete Jack damit das Leben, der nun mit den Händen auf den Rücken gefesselt und einen Strick um den Hals hängend, auf der glatten Klinge des Säbels balancierte. Die junge Frau war aus ihrer gespielten Ohnmacht aufgeschreckt, um das Manöver beobachten zu können und atmete auf. Währenddessen bemühte sich Will wenige Zentimeter über dem Piraten, in einem hitzigen Gefecht mit dem Henker, den Strick zu durchtrennen. Dieses nebensächliche Problem beseitigt, schwangen sich die Beiden mit gekonnter Eleganz zwischen die Soldatenscharen. (AN: Guter Gott, bin ich heute sarkastisch. Nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich habe noch nie richtig gewusst wie ich 'Action' darstellen sollte, deshalb sind meine Fanficts auch das was sie sind, Liebesschnulz mit viel, viel Beschreibung.) Will und Jack flohen, Seil in der Hand die Treppen voller Soldaten hinauf, bis zu der einen Säule der Steinarkade, begleitet von den aufgeregten Rufen der über das Henkersseil stolpernden Wachen und den umherstehenden Menschen. Nach weiterem Gefecht (und einem koordinierten Salto) wurden die beiden Flüchtlinge hinter der zweiten Säule der Arkade, auf der Terrasse gestellt.  
  
"Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass wir es mit solch einem waaghalsigen und irrsinnigen Befreiungsmanöver zu tun bekommen. Aber nicht von ihnen, Mr. Turner." (Kommodore)  
  
"Ich habe ihnen im Namen meiner Tochter die Freiheit geschenkt, und sie danken mir so dafür, indem sie einem Piraten zur Flucht verhelfen?" (Gouverneur)  
  
"Wenn ich hiermit dem Henker zu zwei Paar neuen Stiefeln verholfen habe, statt nur zu einem, ist es mir auch egal. Ich bin mir sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben." (Will)  
  
"Aber er ist ein Pirat...!" (Gouverneur)  
  
"Und ein guter Mensch." (Will)  
  
"Vergesst nicht den Platz der euch zusteht." (Kommodore)  
  
"Und der ist hier, zwischen Jack und ihnen." (Will)  
  
"So wie meiner auch!" Elisabeth kam aus der Menge der drumherum stehenden Soldaten und stellte sich neben Will. Ihr Vater wirbelte aufgeregt herum. "Senkt die Waffen, großer Gott, senkt die Waffen."  
  
Der Kommodore sah seine Braut schweren Herzens an. "Also ihm gehört euer Herz."  
  
"Ja, ihm alleine."  
  
Angeheitert von der sich auflösenden Situation, ergriff Jack das Wort, gratulierte dem neu gefundenen Paar, dem Vater der Braut, versicherte dem Kommodore, dass er immer auf seiner Seite gestanden sei, winkte Lebewohl den Soldaten und stolperte an den Rand der Terrasse. "Und ihr werdet diesen Tag gedenken, als der Tag am dem ihr ...." Und er fiel rückwärts von der Steilklippe ins Wasser.  
  
"Seine Bestimmung ist sowieso der Galgen" erläuterte einer der Offiziere. Genau in dem Moment schob sich ein gewaltiges, schwarzes Schiff hinter den Klippen hervor, auf welches Jack zu schwamm. "Und was jetzt?" fragte jemand.  
  
"Ich denke in gegebenen Fällen, in denen die Piraterie zu einem guten Zweck gebraucht wird, ist die Piraterie an sich, nicht zu bestrafen." (Gouverneur)  
  
"Da haben sie recht, Gouverneur." Der Kommodore hatte sich vom Meer abgewannt und richtete sich jetzt an Will. "Mr. Turner. Ich hoffe, ein so überaus geschickter und liebevoller Schmied, wie sie sind, wird auch allen anderen Aspekten des Lebens so hochachtungsvoll behandeln." (AN: Ich hab die Szene mit dem Schwert abgekürzt, viel Geschwafel wenig Sinn. Bitte seit mir nicht böse.) Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als ihm noch sein Offizier zurief, was sie wohl mit Sparrow (ich weiß nicht wie es geschrieben wird, sorry) machen sollten. "Ich denke wir können es uns leisten, ihm einen Tag Vorsprung zu geben." Damit verschwanden er und seine Soldaten aus der Bildfläche. Zurück blieben (jetzt kommen die merklichen Veränderungen) Will und Elisabeth unter der Glocke stehend. Ihr Vater wandte sich vom Liebespaar ab.  
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass das die richtige Entscheidung war." (Gouverneur)  
  
"Ja, ganz sicher!" (Elisabeth)  
  
"Letzten Endes ist er nun doch ein Schmied..." Der Gouverneur lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung der Arkade.  
  
"Nein," sie nahm Will den Hut ab. "Er ist ein Pirat." Nach einem tiefen Blick in die Augen (ich mache meiner Freundin Ingrid die Ehre) des jeweils anderen, erhob Will seine linke Hand zu der Glocke und schleuderte sie einmal um die eigene Achse, so dass die Töne in der ganzen Bucht zu vernehmen waren. Dann sprangen die Beiden in die schäumenden Fluten und schwammen in Richtung der Schwarzen Perle, die, auf Befehl des neuen Kapitäns Jack Sparrow, schon auf sie wartete. An Bord angekommen begrüßte er sie fröhlich.  
  
"Und nun Männer, legt Kurs auf die Insel von Tortuga. Kapitän Swann und ihr zukünftiger Ehemann haben noch eine Hochzeit zu feiern und ein Schiff zu kapern. Und danach... auf in den Horizont."  
  
Das Liebespaar stand an der Reling und feierte seinen Entschluss mit einem langen zarten Kuss, während Jack auf der Brücke stand und vor sich hin trällerte. In seiner einen Hand den kaputte Kompass in der anderen das Steuer, den Blick am fernen Horizont. "Hey ho, hey ho... Was für ein toller Pirat ich bin!"  
  
AN: Ich weiß, zwei Seiten Einleitung, für gerade mal eine halbe Seite Veränderungen... keine tolle Story. Aber es musste nun mal sein. Ich habe versucht mich so getreu wie möglich an die Dialoge zu halten, aber ich saß nun mal eben nicht mit einem Aufnahmegerät im Saal als ich mir den Film zum ersten mal angesehen habe, nicht ganz meinen Angewohnheiten entsprechend... Und übersetzt sind die ja auch noch, aus der spanischen Version. Ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu langweilig geworden, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade eines meiner Meisterwerke ist. Nun denn, bitte seid nicht zu streng, aber reviewd trotzdem.  
  
Ach und nicht zu vergessen, Rattacrash ist die Heldin die dieses Fic korrigiert hat! Meine liebe, liebe Beta, ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen!  
  
Aure senda, Lucius 


End file.
